In My Head
by luckyaikou
Summary: Ryou gets himself into a bad situation and was pretty sure Bakura wasn't paying attention when it happened. Shounenai. Songfic: "In My Head" by Jason Derülo.


A/N: This is the first song fic I've published. I'm not sure what the demand for them is, so depending on the reviews I get I may or may not ever post one again. This is a pretty used hikari-in-distress plot, so, have fun with it. Thank you everyone for continuing to read! _Italics _are song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "In My Head" by Jason Derülo.

**Edit: Thank you for pointing out some errors that got changed in the upload. :)

"_Come on_," a greasy guy slurred to Ryou, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Bakura sneered, leaning back against the wall, a cigarette dipping lazily from his mouth. Ryou had dragged him here to tag along with the rest of the Yugi and Friends gang. Not that Bakura wanted to be here or gave a shit about any of them. He was here to watch Ryou, who was currently being grinded on by a couple of different guys. He sighed angrily, watching their hands slide all over his pale hikari.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh. Oh.<em>

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<em>

"Bakura, come dance," the small form of Malik bobbed in front of Bakura, jarring him from watching the hypnotic movements of Ryou.

Bakura shook his head and Malik followed his gaze out to the white-haired boy. He smirked knowingly and reached out, snatching the cigarette from the yami's mouth. Bakura growled but Malik just took a drag for himself.

"He's crazy about you, you know," Malik said assuredly. "But he hates when you smoke."

Bakura pushed the Egyptian and flashed his teeth. "Shut up, would you?"

Malik raised his hands in surrender, his purple eyes teeming with mischief as he slunk off into the dark club scene.

Bakura turned back to the dance floor to see that Ryou was gone.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you'd never know.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head, you'll be screaming ohhhh.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head, Yeah, In my head, Oh yeah.<em>

"Ain't you a little too young to be in a place like this?" one of the tall men hissed into Ryou's ear, his hands up under the English boy's shirt.

Ryou shuddered, the air was cold in the back alley the men had dragged him to. He had a scarf tied over his mouth as he blinked back hot tears.

Two other men were working on Ryou, one rubbing against his legs and the other pulling off his own shirt.

"What're you bitchin' about? Me, I like 'em young," another one said, hitching up one of Ryou's legs around his waist.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say. Ay ay.  
>When it comes down to it, it's all just a game.<br>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
>Get down to business and skip foreplay. Yeah.<em>

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you'd never know.<em>  
><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

Bakura watched as Ryou kept shrugging off the lips of the men who were pawing at him. Then, the one holding him up suddenly dropped him, slamming him against the brick wall. He pushed Ryou down on his knees as one of the other guys undid his own pants, starting to slide them down.

"He's gonna get me off just lookin' at me," one wheezed.

"Don't you bite now, you little slut," another commanded, grabbing a fistful of Ryou's white hair and forcing his head back.

As the pants-less man approached a trembling Ryou, Bakura shot out and appeared next to the aggressor, kicking him straight in the ribs and knocking him across the alley. The other two men went to attack Bakura but he moved first, decking both of them in the face. As the three tried to get up, Bakura turned and picked Ryou back up, swiftly removing the gag. Ryou's chocolate eyes burned into Bakura's red ones, fear and relief shining into the yami's face. Bakura moved his hikari behind him as the men got up to charge at him again.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming ohhhh  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head.<em>

_Break it down. Ayo Come on. Ayo ooh Ayo._  
><em>You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ayo. Ayo ooh. Come on.<em>  
><em>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.<em>

Bakura spat a clot of blood onto the concrete, his right shoulder sagging because of the deep cut trailing down his arm. Soft footsteps caused Bakura to turn around as a small body collided with his own, and Ryou's pale arms wrapped around Bakura's torso tightly.

"Ryou," Bakura breathed, wrapping his good arm around his hikari.

"Bakura! Are you all right?" the light asked, moving his hands up to Bakura's chest. "I was so scared. You weren't watching, and I couldn't-"

Bakura moved his hand to the back of Ryou's head, pushing the hikari into Bakura's one-armed embrace. "Hush, hikari. It's all right. I'm always watching."

Ryou shuddered softly at the familiar words. "Thank you, 'Kura."

"I told you we shouldn't have come tonight."

Ryou frowned. "But this never happens. It's fun, yami, and I want you to have fun with me. With, uh, us."

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "What are you looking for in these places, Ryou?"

Ryou blushed. "I'm just having a good time with the people I meet."

"Why can't you just stay and do that with me?"

Ryou looked up, his brown eyes soft. "Because you never want anything to do with me, yami. You don't… I thought you didn't like me…"

Bakura gently grabbed Ryou's chin, thumbing away the tear tracks on his pale face. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me."

Ryou blinked, "But-"

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>  
><em>In my head.<em>  
><em>You'll be screaming ohhhh.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>

Bakura pulled the light to him and kissed him deeply. Ryou stopped crying and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. The two white-haired boys heatedly kissed one another in the cold alleyway, unconscious men scattered around them.

When they broke apart, Bakura wrapped both his arms around Ryou, encasing the smaller boy entirely as Bakura's stomach tied in knots at the feeling of Ryou against him.

"Ryou," Bakura started a little gruffly. "I know… I know we didn't get the best start to this and that I've done enough to warrant you never talking to me again, but-"

"Bakura," the younger one smiled, placing his fingers over Bakura's lips to stop him from talking. "It doesn't matter. None of that does. You're here now, and you've done more than enough to show me you've changed."

A sweeping glance around at the men on the concrete reminded Bakura they were in a cold alley, so he grabbed Ryou's hand and led the boy out back to the street and made to walk away from the club when a familiar voice stopped both of them.

"Heading home?" Malik smirked, leaning against the brick building with Marik behind him, smoking a cigarette.

Ryou blushed, stammering out nonsense and Bakura grinned. "Good night, Ishtar."

"You're welcome, bastard," Malik called out as Bakura spun Ryou around and led him toward their apartment.

"Let me find the bandages for your arm," Ryou said in his light voice, trying to pull his hand from Bakura's only to have the yami tug him back.

"Forget about it," he whispered into the endless white hair. "I just want to sleep this off."

Ryou smiled, drawing away and leading Bakura backward into his own room for the boys to share that night.

As Bakura trailed his long fingers up and down Ryou's spine, coaxing the boy to sleep with his head on his chest, he felt Ryou shiver slightly at the continuing motion.

"I love you, Bakura," Ryou whispered into the darkness.

Bakura felt his heart swell and pound faster at his hikari's sweet voice, finally happy to hear the words he had longed for since returning to the human world.

"I love you too, my little Ryou."

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head.  
>You'll be screaming ohhhh<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>_

Bakura's eyes shot open, and he was confused why his heart was beating as hard as he remembered last night. He turned his head, seeing his own messy room surrounding him. Everything was dark, and the clock beside his bed showed an earlier time than he usually saw in the A.M.

His breathing hitched as he sat up. He held his arm out and saw no sign of the deep cut that had been there before he had gone to bed with Ryou. Realization dawned on him and Bakura hung his head, biting down onto his lip until rusty blood filled his mouth to distract from the ripping pain he felt at being alone. It had all been a dream. Ryou's soft touch, the tender words, and the happiness.

"_In my head,"_ Bakura whispered.


End file.
